Patience
by heyitsthatgurl
Summary: A very pregnant Katara finally gets to see what Aang has been up to for the past week. Round 3 submission for the pro bending circuit.


**This is my submission for round three of the Pro Bending Circuit competition. I am the Airbender for the Capital City Catagators, the colors I chose were silver, blue and pink. The prompts I chose were the dialogue and the quote. This has 939 words**.

I sit in the kitchen impatiently tapping my fingers on the table. I feel like I've been here for hours even though I know it hasn't even been one. I thought we were going to do this together and I would have veto power on what colors we would use and how we would use them, but no, he wanted to everything by himself. He promised I would like it.

For a week he's been in and out of the new nursery, coming out with twice as much paint on his clothes than when he started. He only comes out to sleep and eat, whenever I ask him about it he just smiles and says "you'll see soon enough".

Today I finally get to see what he's been up to. I trust he's going to do a good job, he always does, I just don't like it when I don't know what's going on.

"Ok, are you ready?" I hear a voice behind me ask. I smile and start to get up, he holds out his hand and supports my back. I push it away.

"I'm fine, and I've been ready for a week!" I reply slightly annoyed.

He just shrugs his shoulders, and reaches out his hand, this time I take it.

Hand in hand we walk to the nursery, when we get to the door he puts his hand over my eyes so that I can't see anything. I hear the door open and then I hear his voice again.

"1,2,3!" He says. When he takes his hand away I stand in the doorway stunned. Each wall is covered with different places that we've been to from each nation.

The wall directly across from the door is the water tribes, with water tribe symbol crowning the top of the wall. The top half of the wall is the spirit oasis and the Northern Water Tribe city exactly how I remember it, the lights reflecting on the cold ice with the royal palace watching over the city. On the bottom of the wall is the Southern Water Tribe, not like it is now but how it used to be when I was a girl. The small igloos all together with only the smallest pockets of light escaping them.

On the wall that has the crib pushed up against it has the Earth Kingdom. On the right is the city of Ba Sing Se looking as majestic as ever, on the left is Omashu with a little King Bumi standing on top and in the middle is the swamp, complete with the giant tree in the middle.

The wall with the door has the Fire Nation Capital City with the palace and all the houses. Close to the door is the village where I dressed up as the Painted Lady.

The last wall has all the Air Temples painted on top of it, the airbenders are scattered between all for temples peacefully flying around . I've never seen them like this, so full of life and happiness, it's breathtaking. He must have had some moments of sadness remembering all of his loved ones who have been dead for one hundred years, I know he's sensitive about his heritage.

"Did you see the ceiling?" He asked.

I shake my head and look up, when I see it my breath hitches. On the ceiling is the night sky covered with stars and the full moon on the middle brightly shining. This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It's so realistic I have to remember where I am.

"I didn't know you were an artist." I say after about ten minutes, still looking around.

"Gyatso always said what makes things memorable is that they are meaningful, significant, colorful. He taught me how to paint and draw. What do you think?" He replies.

"I think it's amazing. It's breathtaking I love it." I say. He smiles and hugs me, I lean up and kiss him. After we pull away he looks at me with that look on his face.

"I made it so that it wasn't too girly because I think we're having a boy." I scowl at him. " And it can be used for years because isn't just for a young child."

"That's good."

"So it was worth the wait wasn't it?" He asked with an 'I was right' tone of voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry I was impatient" I say while rolling my eyes.

I look up at Aang. He looks so proud of himself, he should be.

"The baby's going to love it. Boy or girl it's perfect."

"I'm glad, I think it's going to be a boy though." Aang says very matter of factly.

" No, it's going to be a girl. I'm the mother and a mother always knows." I reply in the same tone.

"Ok, whatever you say. There's just one more thing that I have to do, and your a part of it." He says. I raise my eyebrow wondering why he would need my help. I am pulled over to the back of the door where a white circle in the middle sits empty.

Aang gives me a brush with blue paint and he picks up one with yellow paint.

"On three we both make one side of a heart, 1,2,3!"

In one fluid motion we painted a symbol that not only recognizes our love but also the love for our new family. When we finish a heart sits in the middle of the circle.

"Ok, now it's finished." Aang says proudly.

"It's perfect" I reply, I lean up to kiss him and for a moment it's like we're in a different reality.


End file.
